


You Look Happier When You're Not Next to Me

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: ADHD Kyle, Cheating, Diary/Journal, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soulmates, somewhat?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where do I even begin?Stan Marsh has been attached to my hip since Elementary school, he has became my everything. All because our names are on each others wrist.Don't get me wrong, I love my boyfriend, but he can be a dick.Unlike Kenny McCormick. The boy is an absolute doll. That's all there is to it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a one shot, but i cant for the life of me figure out how to use this damn website. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it, i'm just now getting back into writing so it's not my best work in my opinion. 
> 
> also i've never read a soulmate au where they didn't end up with there soulmate so here you go.  
> at the begining it focuses more on Stan and Kyle but endgame is Kenny and Kyle

Entry One: Stan Marsh.

Stab Marsh is an absolute dick! Okay he may have dreamy eyes and really soft fucking hair... and when I think about him my heart flutters....and when I see his name, permanently engraved on my wrist, I can't help but to smile....But that doesn't excuse him! Okay maybe a little but I'm still pissed! Like, How are you going to ditch me for a fucking football game! It wasn't even his Favorite Team! (Which is the Saints but thats besides the point!)

Soulmate or not he should have at least called me. 

Now, don't get me wrong. I love him with every fiber of my being. I would die for Stan he has grown to be my everything. He has his moments. There was this one time I got sick and he brought me flowers and gummy bears (Which are my favorite) He wouldn't leave my bedside until I felt better. His mom was threatening to take our playstation away so we couldn't play guitar hero when I got better. Also each day of February he leaves sweet little love notes in my locker along with a Sunflower (Which again, are my favorite) 

shit thats off topic im suppose to me mad

We've been planning this date for three weeks. Ever sense highschool started he's been spending less time with me. I had a reservation at this really classy restaurant, and afterwards I was planning to bring him home and seduce him. I mean you can't honestly blame me we've been together since like... birth.. well we technically started dating in 5th grade (anyway) SO yeah i wanted to fuck my boyfriend for my fifteenth birthday

SPEAKING OF T H A T 

Today is my birthday and he fucking forgot 

faggot 

 

i love him anyway   
i should probably prof read this but its not like anyone is going to read it


	2. Entry Two: Family

Entry Two: Family is shit

my therapist says it's better for me (And everyone Around me) if I write out my feelings.

Here goes nothing 

My mom and dad have been fighting again. I think it has something to do with him cheating on her. My dad... I love my dad, but he's not the best dude. I started noticing it when he became glues to his phone and computer. But I think I just never wanted to admit it to myself that he could be cheating. 

My mom and dad are soulmates, they met at some bar when they were in collage. My mom tells me that she fell in-love with him as soon as she saw him from across the room. My dad on the other hand told me that he was sold when he found out her name. I partially believe that he only got with her because they were soulmates.

And I partially blame them fighting non stop on them being soulmates

my bitterness is besides the point

maybe it's jsut time.. maybe they jsut grew apart

they were happy once, but that was when i was in elementery schol 

my my dad was necer around and myyyyyyyyyyyy my mom was really upset but i didnt relize it at the tiome 

iys okayyyyyyyyy though becasue ikesa okay hes a good kid i lovwae him

i love my luittlw bro so fucking mucnjew hesza great 

you know who elsew i love 

stan marsh hes the fucking beast 

i cak.led him cryong earlier

i i was just really sad amd he made it better

he brought me booze and gummy bears 

he giot upset when i told him to lesvr maybe imn a gba ssdf boyfriend 

i just wangted tyuio be alone 

woiw theres a lot of read swiggly lines what does that mean again 

okay goodnicght jornal im tpo slwwpy  
hnjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj


End file.
